1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bed more particularly a vibrating bed which vibrates laterally, i.e., horizontally, by itself and vibrates wholly a human body on it. The vibrating bed is used for escalating extra pleasure of a couple who are making love on it while it is vibrating, as a bed for fast releasing fatigue of a tired person who is on it while it is vibrating, also as a bed for expediting sleeping of an sleeplessness person who is on it while it is vibrating, and as an usual bed for every one who is on it while it is not vibrating.
2. Prior Art
The prior art of the vibrating bed used as a pleasure bed is not available except for modifying the quality of its mattresses. That of the vibrating bed used as a conventional bed is as same as hereinabove.
That of the vibrating bed used as a bed has two instances: one is Japanese xe2x80x9cUtility model opening Gazzetexe2x80x9dxe2x80x9cShowa 60-6525xe2x80x9d that the bed vibrates a human body partly, not the whole body simultaneously; the other one is also Japanese xe2x80x9cPatent Gazzetexe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cHEISEI 8-112323xe2x80x9d regarding a massage device that vibrates a body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a love making couple on it with escalated extra pleasure by vibrating whole bodies caused by the lateral vibration of the whole bed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tired person with fast fatigue release by expediting the blood circulation function by the vibration of the whole body simultaneously caused by the bed vibration.
It is further object of the present invention to help an insomniac person to go to sleep by vibrating the whole body simultaneously caused by the bed vibration.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide a person with a conventional bed while it is not vibrating.